Hearts of loss and betrayal
by BadWolfAlchemist
Summary: Nina Tucker, the girl who was supposed to turn into a chimera was saved my a girl called 'Maxwell' but at a price... "which I still don't know" shush! anyway, with the mistake of being sent to a different world to the FMA universe, how will these two cope with this new life? parings: Howl/Sophie Nina/Markl
1. Prolouge

**Nina: um...the-**

**Mokona: the following is a non-prophet fanfiction Nina is a character in Fullmetal alchemist, Mokona is a product of CLAMP, and Howl and calsifer belong to there owners-**

**Nina: and big sister Kate belongs to BadWolfAlchemist!**

Prologue

_"I'm so glad that big sister got to stay with us, but...where are we going?" I looked at the little girl. she had Mokona in her arms and Alexander walking beside her, she had on the Flamel cape that Ed usually wear's only she transmuted it to fit her, I smiled at the memory of her first real transmutation._

_once Tucker took her to her bed I came in and got her out of it leading her to my room where the gate transmutation was all set up. "we're playing a game, it's called life or death, Mr. Tucker is 'it' and the way you play is that you hide from him but when he finds you then you run away, so it's kind of like tag mixed with hide and go seek" I explained as Nina nodded at me smiling brightly._

_we walked past Shou Tucker's room as quietly as we could but you know the cliché thing right? when your sneaking around someone in your group always has to sneeze. and of course, it was me. not even a second after Tucker came out of his room and caught a glimpse at us...and started walking over to us...and went into the wash-room._

_"well that's a relief" I whispered. only for Tucker to open the door with a mad rage in his eyes. "Nina, RUN!" I shouted at her as our little group ran as fast as we could to me room. Nina was laughing the whole time because she still thought this was a game but that just made it eerie as I ran even faster pulling Nina along side me who was some how caught riding on Alexander keeping up with me. did the dog know how much danger we are in?_

_I burst through the door to my room and quickly grabbed the things I needed to take back with me to the other side before Tucker came into the room. I have no idea where I will end up or when but my instincts are telling me that I'm gonna need to fight when I get there. _

_"There you are you little brat!" I flinched at the word little "what do you think your doing?!" I regained my calm __composer_

_"I could ask you the same thing, but in reality there is really no need, why need to know something your already sure of? the answer is your worried about losing your daughter...no...your main ingredient for your talking chimera." I smirked cruelly when I saw Tuckers confused face "oh come on, you really think someone wouldn't notice? Ed's already catching on. and I already informed Major Hughes" I stopped for a second before I fist pumped "YES! I FINALLY GOT IT RIGHT!" I stopped cheering when I felt every ones stares on me "ummm...never mind. the point is, is that you where planing on doing human transmutation, the forbidden alchemy that even the most novice alchemist knows how forbidden it is" I saw Tucker moving his mouth so I started waving my hand. "Ed and Al don't count because of how naive they where back then, they didn't have a clue what that transmutation could do to them but they just wanted to see there mother again. but you...you wanted to destroy Nina for your own selfish ends...and in the end it got her killed..." I bowed my head looking at the transmutation circle below my feet feeling my hands turn into fists and start to tremble_

_"your talking past tense yet this never happened yet, your not telling me that-" I cut him off_

_"-I'm from the future? maybe around the year...2014?" I smiled and narrowed my eyes "I don't think in this whole year we never even introduced ourselves." I looked at Nina and whispered in her ear "you heard the story, do you want to go with him?" Nina blinked back tears and shook her head stepping into the transmutation circle with me and Alexander. while I was still leaning down I activated the circle making a purple light shoot out of it. I glared at Tucker once I stood up again "I'm the gate traveller Katelyn Maxwell, and if you hurt anyone I care about I'll crush you like any other enemy, so you had better watch your back" while the three of us disintegrated I was smirking at Tucker with hate in my eyes before I vanished with the others completely._

**HMCHMCHMCHMCHMCHMCHMCHMC**

when I opened my eyes I calmly looked up facing the Gate. not Lie's Gate or Truth's Gate, the Gate with the statues covering it, the 2003 Gate. For some reason this was the Gate that I was afraid of. I sighed at the sight of it in annoyance but then a few realisation's came to me and I gasped at them.

#1: that last few times I did gate transmutation I never saw the gate.

#2: Nina and Alexander weren't with me

#3: two other gates were behind me

I glanced at the two gates and I saw that one of them was floating and had a tree-like design on it with a white void surrounding it. the other one was a combination of the 2003 gate and the brotherhood gate surrounded by a black void and by the looks of it fading away. I recognised both gates and sighed. I know that I can never go to my gate again so that's out. before I could list out the rest of my options the 2003 gate opened and pulled me in with me screaming as the door closed.

**HMCHMCHMCHMCHMCHMCHMCHMC**

my eyes slowly opened up and I felt a blast of a headache enter my head but I ignored it. Looking around I noticed that I was in a alley way on the ground, a rather familiar one to but I couldn't place why "well that's one great big ball of epic fail right there..." I mused slowly getting up. I took note that Nina wasn't with me. "Nina! where are you?!" I shouted and almost right after I heard a childish groan

"here" I rushed over to where the sound came from and saw the form of Nina but...her body was slowly turning into the form of a seven year old. I blinked, awed by the sight but soon realised I was turning back into my thirteen year old self. I looked at Alexander and saw him age a bit too, though it was a bit hard to tell with a dog.

"Nina? you alright?" I asked her shaking her awake. she nodded softly and I smiled "good. I'm going to find out where we are, okay?" she nodded again and I could see sadness in her eyes. I frowned, it'll take her a while to recover from what her father revealed. I walked out of the alley and right after a poster flew into my face. I pulled it off annoyed and studied the language

"May Day tomorrow" I read confused. it was Japanese but me, Ed and Al studied different languages for military sake including Xingises which is basically Japanese. what I was confused about is what this 'May Day' thing is. I'm only getting deja vu. But I know for a fact that there is no 'May Day' in FMA.

I peaked my head around the corner of a alley and recognition flew into my face when I saw two soldiers clad in bright blue uniforms, a small 'elderly man' with a dark blue clock over his head and a long grey beard covering his mouth, strange flying machines flying in the air, and a man with blond hair, blue eyes, a white shirt with a colourful jacket over top of it and a few girls fawning over him walking past. I had to sweat-drop at the last one as the man shooed them all away to go into a nearby house.

I rushed back over to Nina with a smile on my face "I know where we are Nina..." I told her as she slowly got up. "and we're going to need new clothes..." I frowned immediately. I hate clothes shopping...but I want to know how we got here in the first place. how did we go somewhere that has nothing to do with FMA?

"big sister..." I jumped at the sound of Nina's voice. she didn't sound like a four year old any more, actually she sounded like she was being played by a completely different voice actor like the person who voices Sakura from 'Tsubasa' only a lot less Royal-ish. "what was that door thing?" she asked, her voice quite.

"The Gate" I answered with a sigh "it fills you up with all the knowledge of the universe's and everything in them then spits you out with most of the stuff you learned forgotten." I closed my eyes as I mentally added 'with all the plot's I know of you could call me a human gate! only I don't take the toll from people' my eyes snapped open "the toll, Nina, what did the gate take from you?!" I asked her franticly. she still had all her limbs, and her other features looked alright. so what did the gate take from her!?

Nina flinched and slowly opened her mouth...before something tackled me to the ground. at first I thought it was Alexander but instead I saw a small brown puffball in Alexander's place "Katie! your alright!" I blinked at the sight and tried to register what was on my chest before I saw a glint of a purple gem

"Mokona?" I wondered out loud. The creature got on it's feet and did what looked like a salute

"aye!" oh science it's acting like Happy from 'Fairy Tail!' "names Mokona Notiki, nice to meet you!" he/she/it held out a paw for me to shake which I hesitantly took

"um...feeling mutual?" It came out as a question more than a statement. I noticed that the gem I used from making the Mokona had a bright purple fire blazing inside of it. I momentarily forgot about the question I asked to Nina earlier and transmuted Nina's white nightdress and Flamel cape to make it look like a modern outside dress (modern as in the era where this world takes place) I clapped my hands again and transformed my outfit into a dress as well. "there. now we won't have to worry about being in the spotlight.' I paused for a few moments before sighing "I hate the dress already..." I muttered under my breath sweat dropping.

Alexander barked weakly at us and slowly walked up to Nina "Alexander? are you okay?" she asked petting his head gently then looking at her hand and jumped in surprise. she looked at the rest of her body and then looked at me with confusion in her eyes "why am I older and what's with the dress?" she covered her mouth "and my voice?"

I shook my head "I transmuted you clothes to fit where we are, I don't know why you grew older or why your voice changed though." I slowly got up with Nina following and Mokona jumping on her shoulder. "anyway, I heard a rumour about a moving castle, you wanna look for it Nina?" Nina looked at me with a huge smile but...for some reason even though the smile was filled with wonder and curiosity it still felt...empty somehow.

"a moving castle?! let's go!" and with that she grabbed my hand pulling me out of the alley with Alexander following us close behind.


	2. Witches and demons

**Nina: I wanna say this! the following is a-**

**Alexander: -non-prophet fan fiction. fullmetal alchemist and howls moving castle belongs to there own owners.**

**Katelyn: O.o what in science just happened?**

Chapter 1: Of Wizards and Demons

I was able to slow Nina down so we could buy some food for the trip. I'm glad I stole Tucker's wallet X3 I'm so evil. but for the record, he deserved it and it's not like he's gonna need it in the future, being a chimera and all.

I also got two capes for both me and Nina. once we where ready to hit the road I looked at Alexander and crouched down to meet his eyes "I need you to find a girl named Sophie Hatter. she has brown hair tied up in a braid and works as a hatter (which is slightly ironic) and stay with her until you see the moving castle. okay?" I asked the blond dog and it nodded and walked off

"Big sister? where's Alexander going?" I looked at the little girl who looked at the back of Alexander

"I asked him to do a favour. he'll be back, don't worry" she nodded at me smiling and we started walking out of town "it will probably take us a while until we reach the moving castle. so get ready for a loooooong walk" I warned her

"that's okay, I like long walks!"

**HMCHMCHMCHMCHMCHMCHMCHMC**

"I Hate long walks..."

I couldn't help but laugh at Nina's sudden change of attitude. it's been about three hours and my legs felt numb "I don't blame you. let's stop for a eating break" I suggested sitting down feeling my legs slowly go back to normal. I took out the food bag and handed Nina a PB&J sandwich and made myself a peanut butter and banana sandwich (trust me, that's really tasty)

"how long will it take before we see the moving castle?" Nina asked. I looked back the way we came and didn't see the town we came from any more. I turned over to the other side and saw a thick fog slowly clearing up. the first thing I saw was a farm with sheep out in the field with someone herding them all into the barn. when the fog cleared up a bit more I immediately sat up.

"Nina, turn around" she did so and when she saw what I saw her mouth dropped open. she immediately finished up her food and stated hopping up and down. I laughed and packed up the food as we both ran to the castle. I was beaming about as much as Nina was. this was the very first scene in Howl's Moving Castle! only...it's near sun set instead of mid-day.

"how do we get in?" Nina asked me when we where right under the castle

"I don't kno-" I started to lie before I saw the front door "there!" I took a sharp U-turn running after the front door. once I had a good grip on the bars I pulled myself up and onto the small porch thing and quickly turned around to grab Nina's hand and pulled her up onto the porch as well. I panted a bit and looked at Nina for a second before letting out a snort

"big sister? is something wrong?" Nina asked. I shook my head at her and took a careful look at the sun set. it was coloured a beautiful scarlet...'just like the cape Ed has all the time...' I shook my head again 'he can take care of himself. I'm just going to stay until the turnip prince turns back to normal' I thought. after my planning was done I slowly opened the door to the moving castle taking a quick peak around. the only person around here was Calsifar. but of course Nina doesn't know that.

"it looks like no ones home. we can pay our keep if we need to but right now I'm so tired that I could sleep on a log" I stretched a bit and yawned as I looked at my metal hand for a second finding the glove had a lard hole in it. Calisfar probably sent heat to the doorknob to forbid me from getting in. well that's not gonna work my friend.

Nina walked up to the fire demon with Mokona hopping close after her eventually landing on Nina's shoulder. I smiled at her as I saw the bed area where Sophie usually slept. but the thing is, is that I saw that the time when the plot started was tomorrow so she inset here yet. " Nina. I think you can sleep here tonight" I looked at the fire and hid a gasp when I saw it looking like it was flickering out. I picked up some fire wood and gave two logs to the fire demon "like I said, we can repay the one who lives here with work." I felt a third pair of eyes on me and knew Calsifar was looking at me but I ignored him.

"big sister, where are you going to sleep?" I looked at the chair in front of the fire place and frowned when I remembered that Howl would probably be coming back from the war momentarily.

"I call floor!" I cheered happily acting like a five year old. Nina cheerfully nodded and hopped onto the bed where she pulled off a 'sing to me' face. I smiled and sat next to her as she tucked herself in.

"_Here you sit on your high-backed chair, Wonder how the view is from there, I wouldn't know because I like to sit, Upon the floor, yeah upon the floor if you like we could play a game, Lets pretend that we are the same, But you will have to look much closer, Than you do closer than you do I'm far too tired to stay here any more, And I don't care what you think anyway, Cause I think you where wrong about me, Yeah what if you where what if you were And what if I'm a snowstorm burning, What if I'm a world unturning, What if I'm an ocean far to shallow much too deep, What if I'm the kindest demon, Something you may not believe in, What if I'm a siren-singing gentleman to sleep, I know you got me figured out, Tell me what I'm all about, And I just might learn a thing or two, Hundred about you maybe about you, I'm the end of your telescope, I don't change just to suit your vision, Cause I am bound by a fraying rope, Around my hands tied around my hands And what if I'm a weeping willow, Laughing tears upon my pillow, What if I'm a socialite, who wants to be alone, What if I'm a toothless leopard, What if I'm a sheepless shepherd, What if I'm an angel without wings to take me home, You don't know me, Never will, never will, I'm out side your picture frame and the glass is breaking now, You can't see me, Never will, never will, And your never going to see, What if I'm a crowded desert, Too much pain with little pleasure, What if I'm the nicest place you never want to go, What if don't know who I am will that keep us both from trying, To find out and when you have, Be sure to let me know, What if I'm a snowstorm burning, What if I'm a world unturning, What if I'm a ocean far to shallow much too deep, What if I'm the kindest demon, Something you may not believe in, What if I'm a siren singing gentleman to sleep, Sleep… Sleep…_" I smiled when I saw Nina fast asleep with Mokona cuddling close to her. I stood up and felt the eyes on me again.

"How did you do it?" I looked at the fire demon calmly, too tired to make a fake emotion but the one thing I could tell was he didn't look to happy. "you must be pretty powerful if you managed to get through the wards Howl put on. so...are you with the witch of the waste or sullimen?" I tilted my head at Calcifar's suspicion. I sat down in the chair to looked at the fire demon eye to eye.

"I don't know how wards work nor am I with the two people you mentioned. If these 'wards' have anything to do with my glove burning off then the only way I got past the wards was because..." I yawned suddenly too tired to continue and let my head rest on the fernice like I was sleeping in class.

**HMCHMCHMCHMCHMCHMCHMCHMC**

(Calsifar's POV)

I sighed at the girl in front of me. she fell asleep before I got my answers. I took note of a strange sense of accomplishment whenever she would looked at that younger girl who I'm guessing was her sister. I have to admit that if she hadn't gave me that firewood I probably would have died with Howl. I heard the familiar click of a portal knowing that Howl had just got back from the war. thank fully he was already halfway back to a human. the first thing he saw was the girl in front of me.

"who's this?" he asked rubbing his arm which was bleeding. I shook my head at him.

"no idea, she was about to tell me how she got in before she fell asleep! course her 'sister' is asleep in the bed over there" I shoved my head to the area where the little girl was already fast asleep. "but Howl tell me what happened at the war?" my friend grimaced but still holding a fake smile.

"one of the solders bullets hit my arm. all in all the war was worst then usual. a whole city collapsed with no survivors except for about three families." Howl lowered his head in respect for the fallen. "I also met a man who wants me to find a girl called 'Maxwell' or something like that."

"My father..." both me and Howl looked at the strange girl in shock when she started talking. "...did he really exist?" the girl started crying lightly while me and Howl looked at each other.

"you think she might be 'Maxwell'?" I asked

"I'll ask in the morning." Howl put a hand on his head before the battle wound attacked him full force and he winced "calsifar. move this castle 56 miles to the east and get some hot water running for my bath" I growled

"I'm not your slave Howl!" I shouted as Howl ignored my remark.

**HMCHMCHMCHMCHMCHMCHMCHMC**

(the next day in Howl's POV)

I bolted out of my bed, half out of fear from a nightmare and half of curiosity for the girls who had entered my castle. I put on a white blouse, black pants, and a jacket I had gotten from on of my many dates, and I put on a potion to make my hair longer and blond to fit better with my outfit.

I rushed downstairs feeling a bit eager to meet the two girls and question how they got past my wards, not even the witch of the waste or sullimen could do that. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't realise I had almost run into a girl, around Markl's age, trying to clean up a few ashes that had spread out over the place, I realised that this must be the younger sister.

"hello, where is your big sister?" I asked quietly as to not scare her. The little girl turned her head to the sink which had a girl a few years older with short brown hair facing away from me and with some sort of brown toy on her shoulder humming a song I didn't recognise.

"Morning" she said absent mindedly not turning to face me as she flipped a spoon in her hand.

"Morning?" I muttered back as the other girl turned to face me with piercing silver eyes that seemed to be looking in the distance seeing something I could not.

"I thought it was a nice way to greet you." the girl said with a shrug.

I felt the urge to chuckle at her calmness, I'm guessing she heard nothing about Howl Jenkens the man who eats woman's hearts. or maybe she doesn't know who I am "Howl Jenkins" I said with a extended hand which the girl took. the odd thing is, her hand had felt really hard, like metal or something like that.

"Katelyn Maxwell" my grip on her hand grew tighter at her last name. funny, the person that man asked me to look for somehow ended up in my home.

"Maxwell," I could see her tense up when I said her last name "...Do you know anyone by the name of 'Hoenhme'?" the second I opened my mouth everyone seemed to freeze up. Katelyn looked at me with wide eyes and after a few seconds I heard a spoon drop to the ground.

"oh science." she muttered quickly fumbling to pick up the spoon making me raise an eyebrow at her wording "thank you spoon for getting my senses back to normal" Katelyn said getting up to face me "Hoenhime is the father of two of my closes friends. but this is confusing me greatly because I never met him and mt friend told me that their father left when they where around 5 or 4"

"none the less, he told me if I where to find you I should let you know that you need to be careful with handling the gate. I'm assuming you understand what he was saying?" I asked her seeing her starting to get uncomfortable.

"probably. thanks for letting me know Howl" she turned back to the dishes and I swear I heard her mutter something about 'giving light a fist in the face.'

"I'm heading out now, I'm going to visit Lettie." I told everyone walking to the door and changing the portal.

"mind if I come?" I looked over to the elder sister with a raised eyebrow "I'm looking for my dog" I gave calsifer a 'look' of explanation but the fire demon just shrugged.

"I'll see if I can find the dog for you." I assured the girl and walked outside closing the door behind me.

"suuure he will. he doesn't even know what the dog looks like!" I sweat dropped but didn't bother to go back inside. I'm sure she'll find her dog eventually. but right now calsifer will keep her from leaving, I still have a few questions for this 'Maxwell' character.


	3. It all Begins With Hatter

**Howl: the following is a non-prophet fan fiction fullmetal alchemist and howls moving castle- can I just say 'my moving castle'? **

**Nina: Nope! **

**Howl: fine. -belong to there respected owners. same with any other references.**

**Katelyn: well excluding me. oh and sorry for the long ass update.**

Chapter 2: the plot begins with hatter.

I hid myself in the crowd and scowled when I heard the cheering and the marching as the soldiers walked by. some on horses and some on foot but ether way the result is still the same. they are men ether on their way to the grave or to becoming monsters of war. at the battle field men aren't men when in a fight. they become something else, a mad crazed being. A Monster

I've experienced it way to many times then I wish.

I walked away from the crowds with a face of annoyance, dodging into an alley way. nothing new here, just the normal humans thinking sending off soldiers is going to save them. wishful thinking. Before my thoughts of annoyance could continue I saw a black blob in the corner of my eye. I clenched my fists for a moment before letting out a breath of air. I saw more black blobs coming out so I broke into a mad dash.

The witch of the waste. I should have been more careful.

more blobs came in and shifted to a form where it looked like pillars where coming down. I side stepped each encounter and dashed in the opposite direction I was coming from trying to get closer to society. more blobs came rushing at me in the form of a hand. I felt a small smirk pull at my libs. '_you seem to be getting desperate_' I thought with slight amusement and worry. I jumped on top of the hand planing on jumping over it before I felt something wrap around me. '_damnit! not good!_' I looked behind me seeing the blobs had all fused together creating a beast with red eyes. I wiggled my hand around until I managed to pull out a charm I had created to get rid of the witch of the wastes creations. I threw the charm at the creatures forehead making the beast do a small scream before fading away. "that was a little to close for confert, Emma" I muttered glaring at the spot I last seen the blobs. I picked up the charm feeling the presents of more of the witches henchmen.

I was about to walk back into the crowd but I had thought my reasoning for coming here in the first place. visit Lettie and get some bread because we're running low. I sighed walking away from the crowd and into the alley way again.

"leave me alone!" I froze up at the voice feeling a strange sensation of deja vu but quickly snapped out of it when I heard a dog barking. I turned the next corner following the barking seeing two soldiers. I narrowed my eyes to see what was in front of them. I was able to make out brown eyes on a strangely familiar face.

"see, your moustache scares all the girls" the blond soldier told his companion as I heard a dog's growl coming right after that. I saw next to the girl a large dog with blond fur in a defensive position around the girl. the dog seemed to ring bells in my mind as well but I still could not place where I had seen these two before.

"so? I think she looks even cuter when she's scared!" I glared at the other soldier getting sick of there flirting. I calmly walked up behind the girl and held onto her shoulder feeling her tense up.

"there your are sweet-heart, sorry I'm late. I've been looking everywhere for you" I blinked when I had a sensation cover me when I had felt I had somehow but a double meaning into those words. I quickly shook it off when I felt glares on me.

"Hey, hey, we're busy here" the blond soldier said. I mentally rolled my eyes. just because he's a member of the military he thinks he can get away with everything.

"where you really?" I asked in a silky sweet tone of voice that almost covered up my anger "it looked to me like the two of you where just leaving" I thought of a few words of power and left the soldiers marching off in confusion. I saw the girl looking at the two soldiers in amazement and wonder. "don't hold it against them. their actually not that bad" I told the girl. course I never met those two soldiers, so I really have no idea how they really are. "where to?" I asked gentally "I'll be your escort this evening"

"o-oh u-umm...just to the bakery" the girl whispered in a tone that represented a mouse. I was about to say something else but the sound of the witches henchmen and the growl of the dog beside the girl made me forget what I was originality going to say.

"don't be alarmed but I'm being followed. act normal" I told the girl as she tightened her arm on mine. I wanted to grin at her trust but I kept a tight smile on as we walked on. a minute went by, and then another, after five minutes I had thought the witch had left us alone. oh but I should have known better. I heard the oozing coming from the walls and I had realised I had dragged another innocent girl into my conflict. If I still had my heart I would be more worried for her salty. "sorry, it looks like your involved" I warned her making her grip on me with both hands. I saw more black blobs coming up nearby along with another exit. "this way" I muttered to the girl urgently making a quick turn into the alley. as we picked up speed past a man who had fallen into a coma from drinking to much. I saw more blob men coming up to our only exit. I broke into a run with the girl and the dog matching my pace. "Hold on!" I yelled wrapping one arm around her waist and taking a jump to the air.

I grinned when I muttered a spell under my breath to make us float in the air. "now steach out your legs and start walking" I told her feeling hints of exitment corsing through me when I could sense her fear. she did what I said anyway and walked in sync with me "see? not so hard, is it?" I told her once she got the hang of it. I let out a small breathy laugh "you are a natural" I mused to her making her face me with a smile and the dog which I had realised was attached to a leash on the girl's hand. I blinked at the girl's smiling face. her brown eyes where screaming at me in familiarity but I still couldn't recognise them. after the two of us had gotten a birds eye view of the town I dropped the girl on the bakery porch. "I'll make sure to draw them off, but wait a bit before you head back inside" I told/warned her

"Kay" she mused back in a small voice as I slowly drew my hand away from her's.

"that's my girl" I smiled at her before I jumped off the balcony and losing myself in the crowed doing a scan of the area. once I realised the henchmen had left I smirked to myself and walked back to my castle. I still need some answers from Maxwell anyway.

**HMCHMCHMCHMCHMCHMCHMCHMC**

(Kates POV)

"MOKONA! YOUR THE SHORT ONE HERE! JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOUR CALLING SMALL!?" I shouted chasing Mokona all around the house/castle. long story short, it called me to small to be compared to Edward (or as it called him: 'big brother') because Ed is taller. WHICH HE IS NOT!

"u-um...big sister?" I heard Nina mutter to me as I turned to face her while she had her hands into fists close to her chest and looking at me with fearful eyes.

"what's wrong Nina?" I turned to face behind me slowly. once I saw nothing I turned back to face the little girl "if you say their something behind you I'm not falling for it!" I said grinning with my eyes closed in victory.

"you would have if you had not turned around" I turned around again and glared at the fire demon.

"shut up Calsifar." I mumbled with a light blush on my cheeks. I heard the click of a portal and we all stopped our arguing when Howl walked up the stairs "you alright? you look a bit pale" I commented. I was true though, he looked a bit pale

"I appeitiate your concern Maxwell" I tensed up. I have a feeling that the Homoculi will be using that as their 'we are going to kill you' name for me. "however I do wish to know a few things from you." everyone else in the room watched the two of us carefully "how did you get past the wards? I'm sure that calsifar never would let you in, so how did you get inside my castle?" I shrugged at him.

"Truth be told I don't know exactly how I got past them but~ I think it had something to do with my glove burning up." I shoved him my metal hand which was now uncovered due to the fact that I still had not gotten a replacement for it.

the wizard grabbed my hand and quickly examined it "it's...artificial?" I rolled my eyes at him

"automail. artificial limbs. trust me when I say that getting one is a painful process. be sure to avoid it" I paused "and no I'm not trying to sound like I'm making an ad." I clapped my hands and turned my scarf into a hat. I sweat dropped when I realised how horrible the hat looked "okay the dress was enough but this hat is going to burn in the fires of hell in I don't swich it back" I mumbled to myself quickly changing it back into a scarf. "well that was pointless" I mused the faced Howl seeing he was just staring at me with a raised eyebrow.

"if you don't like how the hat looks then why did you change it? also, what kind of magic was that? I've never seen anything like that before." I sweat dropped.

"correction: it's alchemy. not magic" the heartless man gave me a look that said 'explain' "alchemy is the science of understanding deconstruction, and reconstruction. we alchemists mostly go by the law of equivalent exchange. meaning: something of equal value must be lost." I paused for a moment "it's more complicated then it sounds." I added "oh by the way, is it alright if I go find my dog?" Nina looked at me with a small knowing look.

"I guess I could let you go...but you are aware about the witch of the waste and the dark wizard 'Howl' right?" I gave him a Natsu like grin

"of course I've heard about that! I'll be sure to avoid her if that witch shows up and as for you Mr. 'Dark wizard'" I felt my grin fade and I unleashed my darkest glare at him "if i find that you've stolen Nina's heart then I WILL kill you." I snarled and I turned around and made the portal click to porthaven. "and don't you even dare to take my threat lightly" I added as I walked out of the castle.


	4. Markl and Nina

**Kate: I hate writers block.**

**Mokona: we all do Katie, we all do**

**Markl: the following is a non-prophet fanfiction, fullmetal alchemist, howl's moving castle, and any other references do not belong too BadWolfAlchemist**

**Kate: except for me.**

Chapter 3: Markl and Nina

(Kate's POV)

okay, I may or may not of lied to Howl about being careful, but what can I say! Ed rubbed off on me! ...and if I stayed in one place for more then a day then I'm going to lose it.

I rushed into an alley way once I had gotten into town when I saw the witch of the wastes carriage thing. it was only turning into sunset so she must be heading to Sophie's right now. I took a deep breath and followed the weird carriage from the shadows. I grew tense when the carriage paused but continued only a second later.

I started wondering: what I would do if I got cursed? if the spell that turns Sophie only turns people into old people then if I become young again then I can just dye my hair brown again. but if it works like I think it dose then I shouldn't have much problem for when I go back to normal.

I ran down an alleyway when I saw paper being blown in the breeze. I know that it being a map of porthaven is really unlikely. I picked up the sheet of paper seeing a very badly drawn map with a red line showing which way to go. "excuse me!" my head snapped up when I heard the familiar voice heading my way. "sorry but can I have that back?" I blinked for a moment. Sophie hatter. I couldn't help but feel bad for her. I heard barking coming up from behind her so I quickly turned around seeing a large light blond dog following Sophie.

"Alexander?" the second the dog saw me it jumped about ten feet in the air and sent me crashing to the floor. "good to see you too you stupid mutt..." I muttered annoyed.

"sorry but is this your dog? he's been following me for the past few days" the girl told me a bit nervously

I just grinned at her "well clearly there is something about you that Alexander likes, he doesn't just go running after anyone." the dog got off me and started growling at something around the corner. "is something wrong?" I asked the dog as I followed it's gaze. I saw the carriage the witch of the waste was in and glared at it until it passed "well it was nice meeting you. sorry if Alexander bothered you or anything. by the way, do you know if their a hat shop still open?" I started pouting a bit "I tried to make a hat but it turned out horrible..." I muttered

"oh, I'm the owner of the town's hat shop. I think I can give you a good hat when I get back" I smiled at her

"thank you!" I exclaimed as we walked back to her shop seeing the witch of the wastes carriage around the corner making me feel tense. I almost know for a fact that I'm going to have some sort of curse placed on me. Sophie opened the door and I brought out my wallet seeing a blue hat I really liked. "I'll take this one thanks" I said as I handed her the money and walked out the door bumping into the witch of the waste. I liked her better after sulimen dealt with her. "so sorry" I apologised to her "there closing up shop so you might have to wait until tomorrow to visit." I told her making a mad dash back to Howl's castle.

I felt something hit me in the back but when I looked all I saw was Alexander running beside me making me grin a bit "good dog. I'll get you a treat as soon as I can." the mutt barked happily as we ran the rest of the way.

**HMCHMCHMCHMCHMCHMCHMCHMCHM**

(Nina's POV)

I yawned as I hopped into the bed that Howl let me have. he's nicer then daddy. I pulled my knees closer to me. Daddy we going to send me to where Mommy is...I don't want to see him ever again! I sniffed, why did Daddy want to make me a animal? did he want to get rid of me? Mokona hopped down beside me and I hugged it.

KA-THUMP KA-THUMP

I let go of Mokona and looked down and saw I was still wearing the clothes big sister made me. I clapped my hands like little big brother and big sister did changing my clothes to be easier to sleep in. I saw the front door open when I heard the click of the portal seeing a small old man with a blue coat around his head and a reaaaally long silver beard.

"U-um...are you a friend of mister Howl?" I asked the old man who jumped at my voice and turned around to face me taking off to coat revealing he wasn't a old man any more but a boy my age with a green outfit and orange hair and blue eyes.

"who are you?" he asked me as Mokona hopped onto my shoulder. I took a step forward to try and be confident like big brother and big sister.

"I asked first!" I told him finding my voice trembling a bit. he just sighed annoyed at me.

"Howl is my teacher in magic. My name's Markl, what's yours?" he asked a bit nicer making me smile faintly

"Nina. The toy is Mokona" Mokona jumped off my shoulder and into my hands.

KA-THUMP KA-THUMP

"Mokona isn't a toy Mokona is Mokona!" I giggled a little bit remembering when big sister made me Mokona one the day we met. I didn't think I would lose _it_ only for _it_ to be stuck in a toy one day!

"you two aren't witches are you?" Markl suddenly asked us as Mokona hopped back onto my shoulder. I shook my head

"I'm a alchemist just like big brothers and big sister!" I told him cofedentally...um...was that the word I was thinking of?

we all heard a knocking at the door while Calsifer finally spoke up "it's the porthaven door" I perked up

"is it big sister!?" I asked the fire hopefully as Markl but the blue coat back on making him grown the really long beard again and open the door. I stole a look seeing big sister with her really long hair back. But when we left daddy's it was getting smaller. why is big sisters hair long again?

"sorry I'm late but is Howl home?" Markl glared at her a bit.

"sorry Maxwell, he left about ten minutes after you did" Calsifer told her. she sighed.

"science darn it." she swore under her breath "Calsifer, where's Howl right now?" she asked with a tone of voice that she used when talking to military people.

"probably in the black portal somewhere." Markl told her as she walked inside and sat on the bed with a look in her eye that said: 'I have ten seconds until something goes boom but I'm going to act relaxed about it' which she has given me a few times.

"I think I just met the witch of the waste." at those word everyone stared at her, me included. I remember Howl said something about avoiding the witch to big sister. "I met the owner of the towns hat shop and when I left I ran into a woman who was almost three times my size and had this weird presents around her" Markl gulped

"was she all dressed in black?" Calsifer asked as big sister nodded "do you think she put a curse on you?" she shrugged

"no clue. if she did put a curse on me I couldn't feel it." she paused "then again I've never been hit with a curse before so...I'm not going to help but on the bright side, I got a hat!" me and Mokona laughed at her.

I wanna tell her what happened in the gate. but how am I supposed to do that? how am I supposed to say that the thing I given up is-

**spoilers! okay I know how little this story is veiwed but I wanna get back to LitG as fast as possibe so sorry if some of the chapters come out crappy.**


End file.
